CORE-016: MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE (MSR) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The Microscopy Shared Resource (MSR) is a strategically important research facility for OSUCCC members, providing transmission electron microscopy, scanning electron microscopy, two-photon confocal microscopy, confocal microscopy, widefield light microscopy, stereomicroscopy and live cell imaging. The MSR provides the expertise for microscopy consultation and training for investigators so that they can use the instruments 24 hours per day, 7 days a week, using key-card access. Alternatively, the MSR has available staff to assist investigators with more complex needs. Training and instruments also are available for sample preparation. The Specific Aims are of the MSR are: 1) to provide a means for the OSUCCC research community to obtain publication quality, high-resolution images of their cancer research for use in manuscripts and grant applications; 2) to provide training to investigators for independent use of the instruments; and 3) to provide education and consultation opportunities to OSUCCC researchers for improved sample preparation and imaging. During the last grant period, the MSR provided approximately 14,263 hours of service to 116 OSUCCC program members representing all five OSUCCC research programs (Cancer Control, Leukemia Research, Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics, Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Translational Therapeutics), contributed to 124 publications by OSUCCC members, including 9 with journal impact factors >10 and supported 60 awards, the vast majority of which were from the NCI (1 F31, 1 K12, 1 K24, 6 P01s, 2 P50s, 30 R01s, 14 R21s, 1 R37, 1 T32, and 3 U01s). Future plans for the MSR include new live cell imaging, super-resolution light microscopy and confocal capabilities. The MSR is supported by outstanding institutional resources obtained by leveraging extensive partnerships with the OSUCCC, OSU Colleges, the OSU Office of Research and grants from the State of Ohio, all totaling $1,768,341 over the prior grant period. As such, the MSR seeks only 11.2% budgetary support from CCSG funds. The Microscopy Shared Resource is part of the Diagnostics Grouping.